Harry Potter e Os Guardiões da Floresta
by bobozip
Summary: Que ligação pode haver entra o assassinato de um velho mendigo no Rio de Janeiro e um atentado à vida de Harry Potter em Londres? Harry e Rony são Aurores em treinamento e tem fazer uma visita ao Brasil, em busca de algo que vale a vida de uma pessoa muit


**CAP–1 - Mandrake**

Rio de janeiro

Chovia torrencialmente naquela noite, Carlos estava encharcado, tinha passado o dia todo catando papéis e latas de alumínio pela cidade. Havia conseguido um bom dinheiro e agora voltava para o beco escuro onde costumava passar as noites. O beco ficava entre uma antiga igreja dos tempos da fundação da cidade, erguida no estilo chamado colonial, e os fundos de um edifício moderno que consistia num imenso paredão de concreto com apenas uma pequena porta de serviço que sempre estava fechada. Do outro lado do beco a lateral da Igreja também era uma grande parede, com pequenos nichos um pouco acima da rua, usados para ventilar o subsolo da igreja, nesses nichos dormiam vários sem-teto como Carlos, os nichos eram confortáveis tinham quase o tamanho de um pequeno sofá e os sem-teto os forravam com papelão e trapos velhos. Há muito tempo não haviam brigas pela ocupação dos nichos, já que o próprio Carlos e um outro sem-teto bastante robusto tinham posto ordem na baderna para evitar chamar atenção da polícia. Tinham organizado um nicho para cada sem-teto, e evitavam que novos grupos se alojassem ali.

Tudo parecia muito bem se não fosse pelo velho louco que ocupava o nicho ao lado do de Carlos.

Carlos o detestava, sabia que haviam muitos loucos morando nas ruas mas nenhum o irritava tanto quanto aquele. O velho passava todo o tempo chamando a todos de trouxas estúpidos, agia como se fosse superior, contava estórias de bruxos e dizia que ele mesmo fora um bruxo que tinha tido os poderes roubados, a vida já era dura demais para ter que aguentar as estórias loucas daquele velho toda noite, recitando palavras numa língua louca e reclamando da inutilidade de uma varinha se não se tem mais poderes mágicos.

Toda noite Carlos ouvia as lamentações do velho, já tinha até dando uns tapas nele, mas não adiantava isso só fazia o velho soltar mais pragas naquela sua língua estranha. Carlos sabia que ele era um gringo, não era brasileiro mas aquelas palavras, aqueles resmungos não pareciam com inglês, que ele uma vez tivera noções no pouco tempo que passou na escola. A única coisa divertida era a maneira como ele sacudia um pedaço de madeira parecido com um graveto bastante polido, enquanto soltava seus resmungos...

Ninguém sabia o nome ou a origem certa do velho, apenas que ele era estrangeiro e tinha aparecido do nada numa noite da qual muitos no beco não se lembram muito bem. O pessoal do beco acabou apelidando o velho de Mandrake.

Carlos chegou ao beco e encontrou todos já enfurnados nos seus nichos se protegendo da chuva, caminhou então para o seu, que era localizado em um ponto estratégico quase no meio do beco, da onde se podia ver a entrada que se dava por uma rua bastante movimentada e o fundo que era o muro de um estacionamento e uma ótima rota de fuga, caso a policia invadisse no beco.

Logo ao se aproximar, já ouvia os resmungos do Mandrake, soltando um suspiro e sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação continuou caminhando, passou por um grande pilar que ficava no meio da parede da igreja logo após o pilar ficava o nicho do Mandrake. Ao passar por ele Carlos deu um tapa forte numa chapa de ferro que improvisavam como beiral para barrar a água que escorria pela parede quando chovia muito. – Cala a boca Mandrake, tô cansado e afim de puxar um ronco em paz – disse Carlos de maneira bastante estúpida, como ele esperava vieram os resmungos e viu a ponta do graveto sendo agitada na sua direção deu outro golpe com o pé e o velho se calou gemendo baixinho suas pragas. Carlos deu um sorriso cansado e se jogou no seu buraco encolhendo as pernas para caber e procurando uma maneira confortável de se deitar, sempre com o rosto de frente para entrada do beco, mal deitou e começou a cochilar.

Passadas algumas horas, a chuva continuava extremamente forte o canto do beco já parecia um pequeno córrego, tamanha era a quantidade de água que caia do céu. O barulho da chuva na chapa metálica tornava o sono difícil, por mais cansado que Carlos estivesse não conseguia dormir profundamente acordando várias vezes durante a noite.

E foi assim que ele viu com os olhos entreabertos nublados pelo sono e pela chuva um vulto escuro parado na entrada do beco, rapidamente abriu bem os olhos mas não se moveu, o instinto e a experiência de viver durante anos nas ruas fazia com que ele fingisse que continuava dormindo. O vulto ficou parado por vários minutos, só aumentando a apreensão de Carlos, subitamente o vulto se mexeu, caminhando para dentro do beco, Carlos se colocou em alerta cobriu mais o corpo deixando apenas os olhos para fora, mas manteve o corpo preparado para pular de uma vez só do nicho, manteve uma pequena faca na mão direita.

O vulto se aproximava bem devagar agora era possível perceber um homem numa capa escura com um capuz cobrindo toda a cabeça, passando por cada nicho sem mover a cabeça, ao passar pelo pilar ele parou, seu rosto estava encoberto pela sombra do capuz, mas ele tinha alguma coisa na mão. Carlos apertou mais forte a faca, contraiu mais ainda os músculos e cerrou os dentes. Estava pronto para saltar dali e correr para o fim do beco pular o muro e invadir o estacionamento saindo pelo outra lado na outra quadra, sabia que o homem devia ser um assassino ninguém mais se aproxima daquela maneira.

Foi então que um pavor sobrenatural o invadiu, ele não acreditava no que via, a chuva não tocava o homem, ou o que quer que aquilo fosse, a água desviava como se houvesse um domo de vidro ao redor dele. Mas não havia vidro apenas ar.

Ele sabia que já devia ter saído dali há muito tempo mas algo o impedia, agora não era mais a experiência mas somente o instinto e o medo que dizia que aquela coisa era extremamente perigosa e que o melhor era se fingir de morto.

O homem parou em frente ao nicho de Mandrake murmurou alguma coisa e acendeu uma lanterna muito entranha ofuscando Carlos e provavelmente Mandrake também.

Numa voz arrastada o homem falou alguma coisa em inglês.

Mandrake falou quase sufocado pelo susto gaguejando e muito apavorado – M-M-Malfoy?.

Foi a última coisa que disse. A lanterna se apagou e por breves segundos Carlos pode ver que não era uma lanterna, mas uma espécie de graveto muito bem polido, parecido com o que Mandrake carregava.

O Homem murmurou duas palavras incompreensíveis para Carlos, um jato de luz verde partiu da ponta do graveto e o coração de Mandrake simplesmente parou de bater.

O homem retirou o capuz e Carlos pode vez seu rosto magro seu cabelo comprido, ralo e sem vida, os olhos cor cinza brilhando, a boca contraída num meio sorriso.

Depois com um estalo ele desapareceu.

**CAP–2 – Uma manhã de muitas surpresas**

Naquela agradável manhã de verão as ruas do beco diagonal estavam repletas de pessoas indo e vindo. Entrando e saindo das lojas, dos bares e das hospedarias. Porém essas não eram pessoas comuns e nem o beco diagonal é um lugar comum, escondido em algum ponto de Londres, só é possivel chegar a este local por meio de magia, passagens secretas ou outras coisas que são apenas lendas e folclore para maioria das pessoas.

Da janela de seu quarto Harry observava o vai e vem dos bruxos lá embaixo, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café. Morava num apartamento que ele dividia com seu amigo Rony Weasley, no segundo andar de uma loja de artigos para poções. Era um pequeno apartamento por fora mas razoavelmente espaçoso por dentro. Possuía dois quartos, uma grande sala e uma pequena cozinha, além de uma banheiro. Era um apartamento de dois jovens solteiros, então estava quase sempre com um aspecto desarrumado. Apesar dos esforços de Doby, o elfo doméstico que uma vez por semana, passava por lá para ajuda-los.

Harry e Rony, estavam em treinamento para se tornar aurores – caçadores de bruxos das trevas, iriam começar o segundo ano de treinamento. E havia apenas dois anos também que tinham deixado a escola.

O quarto de Harry possuía uma cama com dossel, uma escrivaninha ao lado, uma poltrona, uma grande estante de livros que ocupava toda parede oposta à cama, na parede leste estava a gaiola de Edwiges a coruja de estimação de Harry, sua vassoura mágica pendurada na parede e a porta.

Enquanto observava um grupo de jovens bruxos que resolveram parar bem em baixo da sua janela, Harry ouviu um estalo no quarto ao lado. Com um largo sorriso no rosto teve certeza que o barulho era Hermione aparatando no quarto de Rony, Harry sorriu porque sabia que Rony odiava quando ela fazia isso, já imaginava ele acordando sobressaltado com os olhos esbugalhados e depois os dois começariam a discutir. Aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir a divertida (para ele) discursão entre seus dois melhores amigos.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, eram amigos desde o primeiro ano em que entraram na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, formavam um trio que ficou famoso na escola por suas aventuras, quase sempre muito perigosas. Há dois meses atrás, Hermione se tornou noiva de Rony, depois de alguns anos de um namoro cheio de brigas e confusões.

Hermione vivia criticando o noivo e Rony vivia reclamando de Hermione, porém Harry sabia que um não queria realmente que o outro mudasse, Sabia que se amavam muito. Ninguém conhece os dois como Harry e a reciproca é verdadeira. Eles eram a familia dele, já que Harry não possui parentes vivos, tinha os tios trouxas, mas passara a infância com eles e sabia muito bem que jamais poderia contar com eles, e ele também não desejava isso de forma alguma.

Já tinha passado quase um minuto e nenhum som vinha do quarto ao lado, Harry já se sentia envergonhado imaginando se não estava invadindo a privacidade dos amigos, quando ouviu um grito agudo. Era Hermione, depois os urros de Rony, outros barulhos acompanhavam os gritos, sons de coisas se quebrando, gritos e choro de Hermione, berros de Rony.

Harry nunca tinha visto os dois brigarem daquele jeito, e a quebradeira continuava, ele resolveu então intervir. Correu pela porta do seu quarto virou pelo estreito corredor, bateu fortemente na porta do quarto de Rony. Estava trancada e os berros continuavam, puxou a varinha do bolso – _Alorromora_ - disse em voz alta, ao som do feitiço, ouviu em meio aos gritos o "clique" da porta se destrancando, pegou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com força.

Uma explosão de luz saiu pela porta do quarto Harry caiu sentado no chão com as costas na parede do corredor, o reflexo do treinamento de auror e de passar a vida toda como alvo de bruxos das trevas o fez levantar automaticamente a varinha na altura do peito e pronunciar um feitiço de proteção. Meio segundo após a explosão de luz veio som de várias vozes ao mesmo tempo aumentadas através do feitiço _sonorus _– FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO HARRY.

Balões e papéis picados coloridos surgiam do nada despencando do teto, cobrindo como uma montanha o corpo estático, ainda sob impacto da surpresa, do aniversariante.

Depois de passados o susto e o efeito da luz ofuscante nos olhos, Harry reconheceu apertados no quarto em meio a muitas risadas, Rony e Hermione abraçados, Fred e Jorge Weasley, Lino Jordan, Ninphadora Tonks, Dino Thomas, Mundungo e Doby o elfo domestico.

Você precisa ver a sua cara – disse Jorge estendendo a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar.

Harry tinha um sorriso meio constrangido no rosto, estava de pijamas, não esperava uma festa surpresa pela manhã.

Todos cumprimentaram Harry, que estava até comovido com a surpresa, meio encabulado mas feliz – Isso só pode ser coisa de Fred e Jorge – disse ele.

Eu fui contra – rebateu Hermione – Mas tenho que admitir que acabei achando bem divertido – e caiu em mais risadas.

Todos caminharam para a sala, Doby estalou os dedos e da cozinha veio uma mesa flutuando coberta por um suntuoso café da manhã, com vários tipos de bolo, panquecas, sucos e outras coisas muito saborosas, que Doby preparara durante a madrugada. Harry ficou admirado, nunca comera tão bem em sua própria casa antes. Agradeceu muito a Doby e disse que ele não precisava ter tido tanto trabalho, se esquecendo que isso era quase um insulto para um elfo doméstico.

Harry Potes, se quiser agradar Doby deve comer tuto, tudinho, Harry Potes è amigo de Doby e sempre foi muito bom para ele, é o dever de Doby cuidar muito bem de Harry Potes– disse Doby demonstrando estar contrariado (o quanto um elfo domestico consegue demosntrar) pelo comentário de Harry.

Dino, perguntou com a boca cheia de bolo e a mente carregada de ironia – Não tem nada a dizer Hermione?

Não a esse respeito – disse Hermione, e completou – Eu aprendi a respeitar o modo de pensar dos elfos, Dino. Só o tempo que vai faze-los se acostumar com a ideia de liberdade, não posso força-los a pensar como nos humanos nem desejar que se voltem contra sua natureza, a luta do F.A.L.E. é contra os maus tratos e os abusos de poder contra os elfos, porém a liberdade deve ser um desejo deles, só podemos ajudar os que querem ser ajudados, devemos dar informação a eles e esperar que eles mesmos queiram mudar a sua situação. Acho Doby um exemplo a ser seguido pelos outros elfos.

Infelizmente Gina não pode vir ela tinha treino de Quadribol hoje, quem diria que ela ia se tornar uma jogadora profissional – comentou Fred, mudando o assunto, pois sabia como Hermione podia ser chata quando começava seus discurssos, e definitivamente não era hora para isso.

Ela está apenas em testes – rebateu Rony.

Ela tem muito talento, deixa de ser invejoso Ronyzinho – caçoou Fred.

Tonks deu uma risada abafada e seu nariz mudou de cor. – Minha amiga Gina foi a melhor artilheira da liga estudantil Inglesa é lógico que ela vai conseguir a vaga.

Você também poderia tentar ser profissional Harry, é um apanhador formidavél, - falou Lino, e Dino concordava veementemente com acenos de cabeça, a boca ainda muito ocupada com a comida.

Não ia dar pra conciliar com o treinamento de auror, e não sei se quero passar a vida correndo atrás de um pomo de ouro – respondeu Harry

Sem dúvida é mais divertido do que passar a vida caçando bruxos das trevas - comentou Jorge.

Rony virou um copo de suco de amoras - a vida não é só diversão.

Vejam só como ele está ficando parecido com a noivinha – caçoou novamente Fred.

Rony e Hermione coraram.

Gina garantiu que vai estar no jantar que a Sra. Weasley vai preparar hoje, lá na Toca, para comemorar o seu aniversário, Harry – Disse Tonks desviando novamente o rumo da conversa.

Moly nunca me convida para esses eventos – Reclamou Mundungo, que como sempre estava meio embriagado e mal vestido.

Pode aparecer lá – disse Jorge – a gente diz que foi o Harry que convidou, a mamãe não vai negar um pedido dele, principalmente no dia do seu aniversário.

Mundungo dirigiu um olhar carente e pidão para Harry, que se viu obrigado a concordar com um aceno positvo da cabeça. Hermione também sacudiu a cabeça, mas em sinal de reprovação.

Mundungo se despediu muito satisfeito, com a promessa de um bom jantar aquela noite, sabia também que haveria muita bebida, fez questão de agradecer Harry várias vezes naquela manhã, mas em fim partiu. Logo depois dele partiram Dino e Tonks.

Harry, também temos que ir – disse Jorge

A loja de Logros dá muito trabalho – Falou Fred

Sucesso no mundo todo – exagerou Lino Jordan

Mas antes de partimos temos um presente para você - Jorge tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos quando disse isso.

Metade do presente a segunda parte só mais tarde lá na Toca – corrigiu Fred .

Está ali em cima da cama do Rony, agora temos que sair, thau Mione e Ronizinho - e assim os três desaparataram.

Era por volta das 11:00 da manhã, e só restavam na casa Harry, Rony, Hermione e Doby, esse último começou a retirar a mesa.

Vou me trocar disse Harry, para irmos para Hogsmeade, Hagrid está nos esperando para o almoço.

Nem acredito que conseguimos convence-lo a almoçar no Três Vassouras, ele insistia em preparar o seu almoço Harry, lembra de como foi no ano passado? Aquela gororoba que ele serviu ficou uma semana se mexendo no meu estomago – Rony fez uma careta quando falou a última parte.

Realmente culinária não é um dos talentos de Hagrid, se a comida dele fosse tão boa quanto os seus sentimentos ele poderia ter o melhor restaurante do mundo. – Disse Hermione enquanto catava duas meias sujas atrás da poltrona, com uma careta as deu a Rony. Rony Pegou as meias também com nojo – Não são minhas - e as jogou para Harry, que as pegou e foi para seu quarto se trocar.

Enquanto se trocava Harry ia imaginando como aquele dia ia ser maravilhoso, aquela surpresa adorável no café da manhã, Visitar hagrid em Hogwarts, rever sua cabana e os terrenos da escola, almoçar em Hogsmeade, e depois o jantar na Toca onde estarão reunidos todos os seus grandes amigos, sentiu uma ponta de ao pensar em seus pais, Sírius seu padrinho e todos os outrtos que não estarão com ele essa noite.

Voutou a sala e encontrrou Rony varrendo o chão com uma cara de poucos amigos, e reclamou para Hermione - você nunca obriga o Harry a arrumar as coisas.

Doby entrou na sala e foi logo tomando a vassoura das mãos de Rony, que ficou muito satisfeito e deu um sorriso cínico para Hermione. Harry sorriu por dentro, mas não se atreveu a dizer mais nada.

Podemos ir? – Perguntou Hermione.

Claro – respondeu Harry.

Doby parou de varrer e perguntou – Harry Potes não vai abrir presente bonito que ganhou dos gêmeos?

Os três se olharam e Hermione disse – Deve ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto para variar. Esses dois nunca vão crescer, ainda parecem garotos de escola, saindo por aí e pregando peças nos outros.

E eles ainda conseguem ganhar a vida assim. Acho que você deve abrir, estou curioso para saber o que eles aprontaram.

Não sei... – respondeu à Rony

Os três caminharam para o quarto de Rony, Doby hesitou mas depois foi atrás.

Encontraram, sobre os lençois bagunçados da cama de Rony, uma pequena caixa na cor laranja com uma fita vermelha, tinha a forma de um pequeno cubo. Harry o apanhou, desconfiado, com uma das mãos. Era bem leve como se não tivesse nada dentro, sacudiu e não fez barulho algum, também não sentiu nenhum movimento no seu interior – Muito estranho – disse baixinho – Acho que vou abrir mais tarde.

Mas naquele momento, o segurou com as duas mão ao mesmo tempo: Puf, a caixa estourou transformando-se numa nuvem laranja, Harry viu suas mãos cobertas por um pó laranja e a fita da caixa caindo levemente até a chão. Doby, Rony e Hermione se assustaram. Se aproximaram de Harry preocupados.

As mãos dele esquentaram muito e depois rapidamente se resfriaram. Harry reconheceu os efeitos de algum tipo de transfiguração... poucos segundos depois suas mão começaram a mudar de forma e de cor.

A partr da altura dos pulsos sua pele foi ficando dura e alaranjada, seus dedos iam se unindo. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, quando percebeu Harry estava com duas pinças de lagosta no lugar da mãos.

A primeira reação de Harry foi de desespero, sacudindo as pinças e fechando as garras de maneira esbaforida. Rony achou muito engraçada a cena, mas se esforçou para não rir, Hermione sacudia negativamente a cabeça.

Que droga! – esbravejou Harry – Sabia que devia ter ignorado o presente.

Agora é tarde, temos que ver se conseguimos consertar – Falou Hermione enquanto começava a procurar por algum livro na estante de Rony.

Para de rir Rony!

Foi mal cara, mas a sua reação foi muito engraçada.

Acho que posso tentar alguns feitiços de transfiguração para tentar reverter o processo, apesar dessa transformação ter sido causada, muito provavelmente, por algum tipo de poção – Sugeriu Hermione.

Harry foi coçar o nariz, e quase o cortou fora, Rony explodiu em gargalhadas. Harry deu um beliscão na perna dele com suas novas garras, e ele deixou de rir rapidamente.

Foi Doby quem recolheu a fita vermelha do chão, preocupado com a limpeza, e encontrou alguma coisa escrita ao longo dela.

Harry Potes, acho que tem um recado aqui na fita para você.

Harry tentou pegar a fita mas ela escorregava pelas garras, Harry ficava ainda mais furioso. Rony achava divertido. Hermione foi ajuda-lo pegando a fita e começando a ler em voz alta:

"Caro Harry, se essas letras se tornaram visíveis é porque o presente foi aberto, espero que tenha gostado do Mãos de Lagosta, está em fase de testes ainda, mas entrará em breve em nossa linha de produtos para pregar peças em pessoas curiosas, teremos também o Mãos de Sapo, Mãos de foca, Patas de Burro, entre outros. Não se preocupe amigo, o efeito deve passar em três horas, se não passar a noite te daremos o creme que funciona como antídoto, a segunda parte do presente. Feliz aniversário Harry. Fred e Jorge."

Três horas? Como vou almoçar assim? Como vou pegar os talheres?

Isso se o efeito passar realmente em três horas – Advertiu Hermione – Ainda podemos tentar achar alguma maneira de reverter isso. Podemos aproveitar que vamos visitar o Hagrid e passar na biblioteca da escola ... – Foi interrompida bruscamente por Rony – Acho que o Harry prefere passar três horas com mãos de lagosta a passar o aniversário dele dentro de uma biblioteca. Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por uma coruja que entrou voando pela janela.

Era uma coruja estranha, diferente das corujas da Grã-Bretanha, que estavam acostumados a ver. Era enorme devia ter uns 60cm gorda, pesada, penas pardas olhos amarelos. Trazia um embrulho em forma de cone feito com um papel muito amassado e de aspecto rústico, amarrado com barbantes escuros.

Harry tentou desamarrar o embrulho, mas não conseguiu, e a coruja piava e se debatia em reclamação as beliscadas das garras de Harry.

Deixa que eu pego Harry – disse Hermione caminhando na direção da coruja que havia fugido para o outro canto do quarto.

Deve ser de alguém de longe nunca vi uma coruja dessas – falopu Rony enquanto deeixava o corpo cair sobre a cama.

Hermione alcançou a coruja, soltou a carga dela, tinha um cartão feito do mesmo papel do embrulho, Hermione leu o que tinha escrito nele:

"De Neville Longbotton.

Para: Harry Potes.

Beco Diagonal n° 34 A – Londres."

Neville lembrou do seu aniversário! - Disse Rony em tom de deboche – E pensar que na escola ele não lembrava de nada, era um grande desmemoriado.

Não fique zombando, nos sabemos dos problemas que Neville teve que passar durante a infância – retorquiu Hermione, enquanto rasgava o papel do embrulho.

Um odor forte e adocicado ia tomando conta do quarto enquanto o embrulho ia sendo desmontado, Rony ofereceu biscoitos e água à coruja que comeu e bebeu vorazmente, dando um pio de alegria no fim.

Por fim foi revelado o conteúdo do estranho pacote, era uma grande flor, de pétalas brancas, em forma de cálice, presa num caule robusto de um verde muito escuro, duas folhas largas brotavam a meia altura do caule, elas iam se afinado enquanto subiam dobrando levemente para baixo nas pontas, as folhas estavam com um aspecto ruim meio amassadas por conta da viagem, mas a flor, estava surpreendentemente fresca e linda, exalando aquele odor doce. O vaso era pequeno em relação a flor, era feito de uma cerâmica rústica e mal acabada, viam-se as marcas dos dedos que o moldaram, dentro dele estava uma terra escura e bastante umedecida, onde o caule terminava e provavelmente começavam as raizes.

Que beleza – disse quase num suspiro Hermione.

Bonita mas muito estranha , Neville sempre gostou de herbologia. – Lembrou Rony.

Nesse mesmo instante, a flor se mexeu, Hermione tremeu de leve com o susto. A flor girou de um lado para um outro como se fosse uma cabeça e o caule um forte pescoço. A flor levantou com se encarasse Hermione, A ponta das pétalas tomaram a forma de um largo sorriso, Hermione sorriu de volta encantada, as pétalas então tomaram a forma de lábios preparados para um beijo, e então assopraram sobre o rosto de Hermione o odor mais agradável que ela já havia sentido.

Rony e Harry levantaran da cana ondee tinha sentando num pulo, ao verem o gás verde claro saindo da "boca" da flor (novamente o treinamento de auror) Porem antes que dessem dois, dos quatro passos necessários para alcansarem Hermione, ela deixou o vaso cair se espatifando no chão.

Foi Rony quem chegou primeiro até ela, segurando-a, antes que ela desabasse no chão, já estava desacordada quando caiu nos braços dele. O rosto, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, estava esverdeado e essa cor já se espalhava pelo pescoço.

Harry, ela está gelada! – falou Rony com a voz embargada – Hermione está morrendo!

CAP-3 – Mortes misteriosas 

Rio de Janeiro

Carlos parou para descansar sob uma arvore no Campo de Santana, Um pequeno parque no centro da cidade do Rio de Janeiro, Local onde tinha sido proclamada a república no Brasil. Porém Carlos não fazia a mínima idéia disso. O dia estava realmente quente apesar de ser inverno, estava sendo um ano bem estranho, ele se lembrava que naquela mesma época ano passado quase congelou à noite durante um inverno rigorosíssimo.

Vasculhou os bolsos procurando um cigarro e sentiu algo o espetar, retirou então do bolso um longo e fino cilindro de madeira bastante polido, ficou examinado enquanto sua mente mergulhava nas lembranças de uma noite chuvosa da semana passada.

Lembrou-se do pânico que sentiu ao ver uma misteriosa figura desaparecer bem na sua frente, seu corpo todo tremia, sua retina ainda estava marcada pela estranha luz verde que tinha saído da ponta do graveto. Ficou ainda cerca de um minuto paralisado então foi lentamente se esgueirando para fora do nicho onde dormia. Ainda dominado pelo medo ficou agachado junto a parede e foi se movimentando lentamente em direção ao buraco de Mandrake, colocou a cabeça para dentro do nicho e encontrou o velho deitado com o corpo numa posição desconfortável para se dormir, os olhos arregalados a boca entreaberta, o rosto congelado numa expressão de susto e medo, não respirava, o corpo ainda estava quente, não havia sangue nem qualquer indicio de ferimento o queimadura que a luz verde pudesse ter causado, os olhos de Carlos pararam ao observar a mão direita que segurava o graveto de Mandrake, muito parecido com o da figura sinistra que tinha lhe levado a alma. Tremendo Carlos retirou o graveto da mão de Mandrake, revirou suas coisas atrás de algo de valor, afinal mortos não precisam de mais nada, pegou um cobertor esfarrapado a única coisa que se podia aproveitar, voltou a olhar para o graveto agora na sua mão, se posicionou como o vulto estranho estava, tentou repetir suas palavras e seus gestos, esperando que o jato de luz verde saísse do graveto. Nada aconteceu, apenas se sentiu ridículo quando percebeu que estava agindo como Mandrake, balançando aquele graveto e dizendo palavras estranhas. Porém sabia que aquele pequeno pedaço de madeira poderia ser valioso se não servia de nada para ele poderia servir para outros. Na dúvida preferiu guarda-lo, depois arrumos suas coisas e resolveu deixar o beco para sempre.

Circulando vagabundo – A voz áspera e grave do guarda o fez despertar das recordações que dominavam sua mente, resignado enfiou o graveto no bolso pegou seu saco e continuou seu caminho.

Atravessou o pórtico de metal de separava o parque da avenida movimentada e barulhenta logo mergulhou novamente os olhos no chão atrás de latas de alumínio, foi ali que viu algo que o surpreendeu encostado na grade da praça jogado no chão estava uma folha de jornal, balançando levemente com a força do vento gerado pelo fluxo de automóveis na avenida, o que lhe chamou atenção não foi o jornal em si, coisa corriqueira, mas sim a foto estampada no papel.

Era a foto do beco onde passara os últimos meses o beco que tivera abandonado uma semana atrás, pegou curioso a folha d papel e leu com dificuldade ,de quem passou pouco tempo na escola, o título da reportagem: "Chacina de sem-tetos no centro".

Passou então a ler a reportagem completa, era pequena, de um jornal também pequeno, um tablóide de baixa circulação. Os grandes jornais não haviam noticiado aquele fato, Carlos sempre lia as primeiras páginas dos jornais nas bancas pelas ruas.

A reportagem dizia:

"Encontrados seis mortos no beco das garrafas no centro da cidade. Os corpos pertencem a seis sem-teto que moravam no beco e a policia suspeita de assassinato em massa.

Mas esse não parece um crime comum, a vítimas sofreram mortes estranhas, nenhuma delas foi vítima de arma de fogo. Três homens não identificados, por volta dos 40 anos foram eletrocutados até a morte. Uma Mulher, Maria Socorro Rodrigues de 34 anos, teve uma parada cardíaca súbita sem explicação aparente. Dois jovens também não identificados foram mortos da mesma maneira que a mulher porem foram encontradas neles marcas de mordidas e arranhões que a principio seriam de um felino de grande porte.

Mesmo sem uma explicação para o crime a policia tem certeza de que pelo menos quatro pessoas participaram do crime. Devido a distribuição dos corpos pelo local as autoridades acreditam que os agressores fizeram um cerco ao beco acuando os sem-teto torturando-os e executando-os.

Outro fato estranho ligado aos sem teto do beco das garrafas e o fato do corpo de um idoso, morador do local e morto a exatamente uma semana, ter desaparecido do Instituto Médico legal um dia antes do crime.

Apesar de pelo menos 12 pessoas viverem no beco até a semana passada, segundo uma assistente social que trabalhava com sem-tetos no centro do Rio. Nenhuma testemunha foi localizada, os padres da Igreja vizinha ao beco dizem não ter ouvido nada e o segurança do estacionamento próximo estava bastante confuso sobre a noite anterior, não se lembrando de boa parte da noite. A policia suspeita de que os autores andaram fazendo ameaça as testemunhas.

Resta a policia tentar encontrar os outros moradores do beco que podiam estar no local durante o ocorrido."

Carlos ficou tremendo, parado no meio da rua, veio-lhe logo a mente a figura sombria da semana passada voltando ao beco e matando a todos, poderia estar atrás dele agora, e ainda tinha a polícia atrás de ex-moradores do beco. Amassou o jornal enfiou no bolso e continuou andando, agora, bastante preocupado.

A menos de três quadras dali estava Lina Marnoto, sentada em um quarto de hospital, cabisbaixa, enquanto segurava a mãos de seu avô doente deitado num leito em frente a ela.

Lina era uma jovem de 23 anos recém aceita como auror no Ministério da magia do Brasil, filha de pais trouxas, que nunca vieram a saber que ela era uma bruxa. Nesse momento ela estava triste, ali naquele hospital de trouxas, sabia que pelo fato de seu avô não ser um bruxo e de sua doença não ter sido causada por meio de mágica, ele não poderia ser levado para o hospital de bruxos da cidade. Sabia também que nem mesmo magia poderia curar o seu avô, pelo menos nenhuma mágica permitida pela confederação internacional de bruxos, à qual o Ministério da magia do Brasil respeitava e seguia suas determinações.

Ela resolveu então falar com seu avô mesmo ele estando inconsciente, achava que de alguma forma ele podia ouvi-la.

Hoje meu dia vai ser duro, vovô. A noticia das mortes dos trouxas vazou para um jornal trouxa, os bruxos do ministério tentaram apagar as evidencias, mas não se pode sumir com seis corpos do necrotério sem se levantar mais suspeitas... E o pior é que meu chefe acha que eu sou jovem e inexperiente demais para esse caso, mas fui eu que descobri, sem mim eles nem teriam um "caso", só saberiam do envolvimento de bruxos das trevas depois do massacre da noite passada. Droga! Não podem me tirar das investigações, tenho que encontrar os culpados, fazer isso principalmente pelo senhor.

Ao terminar a última palavra ficou calada de novo segurando as lágrimas, Lina era uma mulher dura e obstinada que sempre sonhou trabalhar como auror e agora que consegui colocava isso acima da sua vida pessoal, somente a vida de seu avô estava na frente do trabalho.

Suspirou e continuou a falar – não vou te aborrecer com essas coisas vovô, e também já está na hora de eu ir para o trabalho. Amanhã eu retorno no mesmo horário.

Beijou a testa do avô e saiu ainda segurando as lágrimas.

CAP-4 – Médi-bruxos e Micro-fadas 

Londres.

Uma hora da tarde, Harry observou no relógio na parede acima da sua cabeça, estava sentado numa confortável poltrona do hospital St. Mungus para acidentes mágicos, no centro de Londres. Suas mãos estavam enfaixadas até os cotovelos e por baixo das faixas cobertas de uma pasta mal cheirosa que a enfermeira havia aplicado para devolve-las ao estado normal, já podia sentir por baixo das faixas de gaze que já possuía cinco dedos de novo, começou então a retira-las apressadamente, tinha urgência em receber noticias de Hermione que estava no mesmo hospital na ala de intoxicação por plantas mágicas.

Conseguiu se livrara das faixas e saiu correndo pelo corredor do hospital, chegou até os elevadores, mas estavam demorando demais, resolveu ir pelas escadas, as mãos ainda estavam quentes e os dedos enrijecidos , chegou suado ao andar onde estava Hermione, nem precisou procurar pela enfermaria, viu logo a Sra. Weasley encostado num corredor em frente a porta. Correu até ela, não precisou dizer nada, A Sra. Weasley estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e foi logo dizendo:

Ôoohh Harry querido, o que fizeram com nossa Mione... Os médicos não deixam ninguém entrar, ainda não sabem o que aconteceu com ela, eles têm medo de ser contagioso, somente Rony conseguiu entrar. Os pobres dos pais dela estão viajando na Suíça, como não podemos utilizar de mágica para contata-los estamos sem saber o que fazer, Tonks ia tentar encontra-los sendo ela filha de um trouxa fica mais fácil lidar com os aparelhos complicados deles.

Harry encostou a cabeça na porta olhando pelo visor transparente, enxergou Rony, sentado sobre um leito com uma espécie de escudo protetor amarelado em volta. Sabia que naquele leito com o escudo estava Hermione, desejou muito estar com eles, sentiu uma raiva fulminante de si mesmo, porque nesse instante percebeu que a carta e flor eram para ele, era ele quem deveria estar ali naquele leito e não Hermione.

Olho-tonto Mody o havia alertado sobre isso, "Você sempre será alvo de bruxos das trevas rancorosos, ou de algum maluco qualquer, esteja sempre alerta Sr. Potes" lembrou-se das palavras de Olho-Tonto, um dos aurores mais experientes que tinha conhecido, meio paranóico, mas agora parecia bastante consciente das coisas.

O Treinamento de auror também ensinava a se tomar certas precauções com objetos, plantas ou animais desconhecidos... Mas o pacote tinha uma origem conhecida... Neville, isso os desarmou. Hermione conhecia a letra de Neville ela não achou nada estranho a principio, ela mesma tão cuidadosa.

Harry foi retirado de seus pensamentos pelo som de passos no corredor, era Tonks que se aproximava.

Com o rosto numa expressão grave cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley com um abraço e se dirigiu para Harry: – Fui a casa de Neville como você me pediu, a avó dele reconheceu a letra na carta, e mais, disse que ele está no Brasil pesquisando plantas mágicas.

Harry ficou surpreso, tinha quase certeza que o pacote não poderia ter sido enviado por Neville, era amigo dele, por que lhe mandaria uma planta venenosa?

Ela disse ainda – continuou Tonks – Que não tem noticias dele à uma semana, tem tentado contato com o Ministério da magia do Brasil, mas ninguém soube informa-la sobre ele. A última noticia foi de que ele tinha partido numa expedição para a floresta amazônica atrás de plantas exóticas e espécies ainda desconhecidas.

Neville vai me pagar – Foi Rony quem disse isso – surpreendendo Harry por ter chegado tão devagar, Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos cheios de lágrimas.

Harry olhou para ele sem saber muito bem o que dizer, ainda não acreditava que Neville fosse o responsável.

Talvez Neville não soubesse que a planta era tão perigosa – falou a Sra. Weasley tentando acalmar Rony.

Ele é um especialista em plantas mamãe, sabia muito bem o que estava enviando para o Harry – Rony enfatizou bem a última parte da frase deixando claro que de certa maneira também culpava Harry pelo ocorrido com sua noiva.

Harry entendeu o recado, conhecia Rony muito bem, e o pior é que concordava com ele. Era, em parte, realmente culpa sua.

Talvez alguém tenha obrigado Neville a assinar a carta, ainda não temos certeza só quando o encontrarmos, disse Tonks.

Quem ia estar no interior de uma floresta na América do Sul, e ia querer me matar? E ainda encontrar Neville, saber que ele é meu amigo e o obrigar de alguma forma a escrever a carta? Muito difícil isso acontecer Tonks – respondeu Harry.

Nesse instante chegou uma medi-bruxa acompanhada de uma outra mulher bastante alta.

Essa é a Sra. Wynn – disse a medi-bruxa apresentando a sua companheira, - Ela é especialista em herbologia e poções e parece ter identificado a planta que envenenou a Srta. Granger.

Boa tarde – cumprimentou-os a Sra. Wynn – Vocês fizeram muito bem em trazer os restos da planta para cá, junto com a paciente. Me parece que essa é uma planta raríssima, seria um exemplar da Ekoporanga Iuka, uma planta mortal original das florestas mágicas da América do Sul e que só se conhece através de relatos antigos. Para vocês terem uma idéia o relato mais recente dessa planta é do ano 1560, quando os pajés sul-americanos presentearam uma comissão de bruxos europeus, que negociavam a imigração de trouxas europeus para a América, todos os Bruxos entraram em coma os pajés então forçaram um acordo favorável a eles em troca do antídoto.

Então existe um antídoto? – Perguntou Rony.

Bom existe a chance de prepararmos um. Não existe a recita de uma poção que acabe com os efeitos da planta, mas acho que o antídoto provavelmente é uma poção que reverte as propriedades mágicas do veneno, isso é muito comum em plantas mágicas sendo que o próprio veneno, preparado com outros ingredientes diferentes numa poção, pode ser tornar o antídoto. Mas teríamos que conseguir outra planta dessa espécie, essa está morta. E mesmo se conseguirmos não temos certeza se conseguiremos preparar um antídoto eficiente. O pior de tudo é que a paciente piora a cada minuto, conseguimos retardar ao máximo a ação do veneno, mesmo assim eu diria que ela tem apenas alguns dias de vida.

Bom acho então que temos que conseguir a planta – disse Harry um pouco mais animado - E é mais provável conseguirmos se formos atrás de Neville.

Isso animou Rony, ele poderia fazer algo e não só acompanhar impotente a ação dos medi-bruxos – É vamos atrás desse canalha ele vai nos dizer onde conseguiu a planta, por bem ou por mal.

Eram quatro horas da tarde, Harry e Rony estavam no Ministério da Magia Britânico, sentados na sala do Sr. Weasley, esperando ansiosos, fazia quase uma hora que ele tinha os deixado lá. Foi então que ele entrou correndo pela sala.

Conseguimos, vocês vão para o Brasil amanhã pela manhã através de uma chave de portal que vai ligar os dois ministérios, foi um grande trabalho de diplomacia, conseguir isso em tão pouco tempo. Facilitou um pouco as coisas a vontade do Ministro brasileiro em conhecer Harry. A fama abre muitas portas, você vai ter que ter paciência Harry, ele quer que você participe de um evento, um jantar.

Não temos tempo para isso pai – reclamou Rony – cada minuto que perdemos é precioso para a vida de Hermione.

Sei disso filho, mas perderíamos muito mais tempo se fossemos percorrer todo o processo burocrático necessário à expedição de vocês, Em troca desse jantar além de já partirem amanhã, Osmar Fernandes, o ministro brasileiro ainda vai montar uma equipe para acompanhar vocês na busca por Neville. Entendam que precisamos ser um pouco políticos nessa questão.

Seu pai está certo Rony, você sabe que ninguém gosta menos do que eu dessas bajulações. Mas se isso vai nos ajudar eu concordo com tudo.

Vocês vão precisar se preparar, é uma outra cultura apesar de serem bruxos como nós os brasileiros tem suas particularidades, por isso tentem se mostrar solícitos e tentem não fazer nada que possa ofende-los, eles não gostam muito de estrangeiros se metendo nos seus assuntos. Lembrem-se que eles estão fazendo um favor a vocês, porém Harry você pode utilizar sua influencia com o Ministro para conseguir informações e ajuda, se for pela vida de Hermione não hesite em usar essa influencia – disse de forma bastante séria o Sr. Weasley.

Infelizmente não conseguimos ninguém que pudesse acompanha-los, estamos todos tão ocupados consertando as coisas desde a batalha de derrotou "você-sabe-quem", e ainda temos os problemas com os trouxas. Mas um problema eu consegui resolver para vocês, o da língua. No Brasil eles falam o Português, apesar de muitos deles falarem inglês, vocês não sabem nada de português, por isso consegui aqui no Ministério duas fadas tradutoras, Essas criaturas são muito raras, por isso mesmo, muito cuidado com elas, são muito valiosas para o ministério.

Fadas tradutoras? Que coisa estranha? Nunca ouvi falar delas.

Já disse que são muito raras, Rony, as pessoas não gostam de utiliza-las pois tem que enfia-las no ouvido, elas traduzem simultaneamente o que você ouve, mas não ajudam quando é você quem fala, têm que torcer para os outros entenderem inglês. Só as coloquem no ouvido quando for necessário, Os ministros e diplomatas a utilizam para não serem enganados em reuniões importantes com pessoas que possuem línguas que eles não compreendem. No dia a dia ninguém se utiliza delas. Elas causam um certo desconforto toda vez que são introduzidas nos ouvidos, mas depois a sensação desaparece.

O Sr Wasley retirou do bolso duas caixinhas de vidro com duas microfadinhas dentro, a base da caixa era alcochoada e as duas estavam dormindo.

Elas são treinadas e não vão fugir a não ser que se assustem muito, se fugirem vão sempre tentar retornar para a caixa onde tem o alimento que elas gostam, por isso mantenham sempre as caixas nos bolsos. Para utiliza-las é só abrir a caixa próximo as orelhas elas mesmas seguiram para dentro do ouvido. Para retira-las basta apenas abrir a caixa novamente perto da orelha que elas voltaram para lá, atraidas pelos odores da caixa.

Harry e Rony se despediram do Sr. Weasley, e foram para o hall principal do ministério de onde poderiam desaparatar para casa e arrumar as malas, queriam deixar tudo pronto, porque Rony desejava ainda passar a noite no hospital para se despedir de Hermione.

Chegaram em casa por volta das 5 horas da tarde cada um foi para o seu quarto sem falar muito, duas horas depois Rony bateu na porta do quarto de Harry.

Estou indo para o hospital disse Rony, Os pais da Mione já estão a caminho, devem chegar nessa madrugada, quero estar lá para recebe-los e explicar o que aconteceu. – disse Rony.

Tudo bem, quer que eu vá com você?

Não acho melhor você ficar por aqui, se o meu pai tiver alguma novidade sobre a viagem, ele sabe que você está em casa. Que pena que seu aniversário foi estragado por conta disso, ia ser uma festa bacana lá na toca hoje.

Não estou preocupado com festas agora, Rony. Só quero dormir para chegar logo amanhã e irmos atrás de Neville, conseguir a maldita planta e salvar Hermione.

Vai ser uma viagem complicada, mas não quero nem pensar nisso, vou fazer de tudo para achar essa planta e salvar Mione... Não me importa o quão difícil seja. Desculpe se estou mau humorado, fico feliz de você ir comigo amanhã.

Que Isso cara, Eu nunca deixaria vocês na mão, mesmo que não fosse culpa minha o que aconteceu.

Eu sei amigo, mas não se culpe se tem algum culpado é o Neville. Ou quem quer tenha enviado a planta no nome dele.

Rony apertou firmemente a mão de Harry, os dois desejaram se abraçar, mas ficaram constrangidos. Rony se despediu e desaparatou.

CAP-5 – Lina Marnoto 

Rio de janeiro.

Lina Marnoto caminhava sem muita pressa pelas ruas da cidade, era uma jovem mulher de 23 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos com um corte bem curto, a pele branca com o rosto coberto por sardas seus olhos eram castanhos como os cabelos o nariz pequeno e achatado e a pele muito branca para quem vive nos trópicos, media por volta 1,70m, era magra, usava sempre roupas largas. Era preciso prestar muita atenção nela (o que quase ninguém fazia) para se perceber sua delicada beleza.

Era uma pessoa discreta de poucos amigos, sempre foi assim desde criança, muito dedicada aos estudos, não era nem um pouco popular na escola, para dizer a verdade passava quase despercebida por todos, menos pelos professores que sempre a elogiavam muito. Sempre foi muito determinada e séria com relação a seus objetivos e sabia se impor quando era necessário.

No Ministério era conhecida como menina de gelo, muitos a consideravam antipática, mas na verdade ninguém tinha muito o que dizer a seu respeito.

Mais uma vez ela fazia aquele mesmo percurso a pé em direção ao hospital de trouxas onde estava seu avô, Já tinha se desacostumado à maneira trouxa de fazer as coisas. A partir dos 11 anos foi educada como bruxa, na verdade viveu entre os dois mundos, mas nos últimos anos o único contato com o mundo trouxa era o avô. Entrou pela porta da frente ficou numa pequena fila e se identificou com a recepcionista quando chegou sua vez, tomou o elevador até o quarto onde estava internado seu avô.

Sentou-se ao seu lado como fazia todas as manhãs, para sua surpresa seu avô abriu os olhos, e lhe sorriu da maneira que era possível para alguém naquelas condições.

Lina minha querida - disse o enfermo senhor estendendo a mão com extrema dificuldade na direção de Lina.

Oi vovô – respondeu Lina lhe beijando a face.

Você é meu maior orgulho, minha querida... Minha neta quem diria uma bruxa... Uma auror do ministério.

Fale baixo vovô, não podemos despertar curiosidade nos trouxas. Não fique dizendo essas coisas por ai.

O velho deu uma risada que se confundiu com um acesso de tosse que teve em seguida – é devemos manter segredo, os trouxas não devem saber a respeito do nosso povo.

Lina o olhou profundamente comovida, sabia o que significava para ele o fato dela ser uma bruxa, o orgulho que ele tivera quando ela aos oito anos fez o gato da vizinha mudar de cor, ou quando ela fez o vidro de remédio, que se recusava a tomar, explodir quando tinha nove anos.

Ela se lembra de como ficava confusa e assustada com esses fatos estranhos que aconteceram durante toda a sua infância, e se lembra do olhar de expectativa e orgulho de seu avô.

A expectativa dele se confirmou quando ela tinha onze anos e seu avô recebeu uma carta do Ministério da Magia do Brasil, era uma carta padrão enviada para todos os trouxas que eram pais de jovens bruxos, pedindo que eles comparecessem ao ministério para serem esclarecidos sobre a condição de seus filhos e da maneira como deveriam lidar com a situação. Matriculas em escolas bruxas, sobre as questões legais do uso da magia por menores de idade, entre outras coisas.

A carta não esclarecia muito, apenas pedia que os trouxas comparecessem a um determinado local onde tudo seria explicado, mas seu avô já sabia do que se tratava e ficou felicíssimo com a carta, saiu pulando pela casa comemorando e dizendo que sua netinha era uma bruxa... Lina se lembra de ter ficado chocada e até ofendida em ser chamada de bruxa pelo avô, mas logo percebeu que isso o deixava muito feliz e que para ele ser um bruxo era uma honra.

Só aos 15 anos Lina viria a saber o porque da empolgação do seu avô em relação ao fato dela ser uma bruxa. Ele resolveu lhe contar sua história. Ele revelou a ela que era um aborto, um filho de bruxos que não possuía poderes mágicos. Isso foi uma verdadeira vergonha para sua família, ele contou a ela sobre sua infância infeliz, discriminado pela sociedade bruxa, sendo alvo de gozação das outras crianças inclusive seus irmãos, até mesmo seus pais tinham vergonha dele, ele lhe contou sobre o sofrimento de estudar em escolas para trouxas e ser descriminado por eles também, por seu jeito estranho de se vestir e de não conhecer as coisas comuns do mundo.

Aos dezoito anos Afonso Marnoto, seu avô, deixou a casa dos pais, resolveu partir de Portugal e emigrar para o Brasil, decidiu abandonar a Europa e vir reconstruir sua vida como um trouxa comum, na América do Sul. Conheceu sua avó casou teve um filho, seu pai.

Quando Lina tinha apenas seis anos de idade seus pais morreram num acidente de carro, o foi seu avô que a criou desde então, sendo pai e mãe para ela.

Lina passou a mão carinhosamente sobre a cabeça de seu avô, O velho então tornou novamente a abrir os olhos – E o seu trabalho minha filha como vai? – perguntou enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

Estou investigando um caso muito importante vovô – disse Lina, e o velho Afonso sorriu cheio de orgulho – Mas dependo de algumas informações do Ministério da Magia Britânico, e eles estão demorando para me enviar respostas, mas ainda essa manhã vão chegar dois ingleses que trabalham no ministério deles, talvez eu consiga com eles a informação de que preciso. Com ou sem essa informação hoje eu pego o trouxa que estou procurando tive uma dica quente de onde ele vai estar esta noite.

Minha menininha, minha bruxinha, auror do ministério, que orgulho – disse Afonso em meio a muitas tosses. – E quanto a meu irmão? – perguntou ele – Conseguiu noticias dele?

Lina teve um leve tremor, tinha sim encontrado seu tio-avô, na verdade foi a busca por ele que a tinha jogado de cabeça nesse caso complexo de bruxos das trevas e assassinatos, mas como contar a seu avô que uma das vítimas desses bruxos era o seu irmão?

Ainda não encontrei não vovô, ele parece ter sumido do mundo – Mentiu e as lágrimas começaram a deslizar por sua face branca.

O velho resmungou e tossiu. A enfermeira entrou no quarto com a medicação, Lina se despediu do avô que já perdia novamente a consciência, beijou-lhe a testa e partiu.

Lina deixou o hospital caminhou algumas quadras, parou em frente a um sobrado bastante antigo de aspecto bem precário, uma pequena placa sobre a alta porta dizia: "MMB", Lina empurrou a porta e entrou estava escuro no interior, no fundo da pequena sala, havia um balcão de madeira muito velho iluminado por um candelabro de velas, atrás do balcão estava um velho que parecia ter a mesma idade que o edifício, barba comprida e carrancudo. Lina o cumprimentou com a cabeça ele lhe estendeu um folha de pergaminho e uma pena, Lina pegou a pena e escreveu a senha sobre o pergaminho. Automaticamente uma fresta se abriu na parede a direita do balcão, um filete de luz forte penetrou na sala por ela, o filete foi se alargando junto com a fresta até se tornar um grande quadro de luz e a fresta uma passagem bastante larga, Lina se dirigiu para a passagem que irradiava uma luz tão forte que era impossível ver o que tinha do outro lado.

Dificilmente um auror utiliza esta entrada - resmungou o velho – na verdade quase nenhum bruxo utiliza, só os que não podem aparatar.

Hoje eu estava perto – respondeu Lina – E resolvi caminhar um pouco – Deu as costas ao velho e entrou pela porta mágica.

Entrou então no Hall principal do Ministério da magia do Brasil, era um espaço amplo, com um piso de mármore branco extremamente brilhante, era quase um espelho, as paredes eram decoradas com muitas pinturas e esculturas de bruxos ilustres, essas esculturas seguravam bolas de luz nas mãos que iluminavam todo o ambiente, e na parede de fundo de frente para porta na qual Lina tinha acabado de entrar, estava escrito em letras enormes e douradas Ministério da Magia do Brasil, um longo balcão de madeira polida e mármore se estendia por toda essa parede cinco bruxas vestidas de azul atendiam as pessoas que buscavam informações.

Lina olhou para o teto e viu uma enorme pintura surrealista de uma batalha, com cavalos, dragões, e outras criaturas mágicas. Todas as figuras se moviam, num verdadeiro show de cores e movimento, Lina nunca tinha visto aquele teto decorado assim.

Parece que o ministro quer impressionar nossos ilustres visitantes – disse uma voz atrás dela, era Virgílio Matoso.

Virgílio, também era auror no ministério na verdade era o melhor auror que o ministério tinha desde de que o velho Matias Ferraz tinha se aposentado cinco anos atrás. Ele era alto tinha 1,85m de altura de porte atlético a pele era morena escura, os cabelos volumosos e cacheados ficavam na altura dos ombros os olhos eram puxados e negros. Era muito sério com o trabalho, mas era uma pessoa bem-humorada.

Sendo jovem com apenas 31 anos, bonito e de uma família respeitada, Virgílio era muito admirado por todos, vivia recebendo elogios, e era realmente muito competente, havia prendido muitos bruxos das trevas nas últimos anos, estava sempre a frente das principias ações no seu departamento. A única coisa que seus chefes não gostavam nele era o fato de gostar de trabalhar sozinho, (o que tinha em comum com Lina) mas os resultados de suas ações sempre deixavam seu chefes satisfeitos então poucas vezes isso criou problemas para ele.

Olá Virgílio – disse Lina – É.. realmente parece que o Ministro quer mesmo impressionar esse tal de Harry Potter.

De certa maneira ele está certo, apesar de muito jovem, acho que ele é um pouco mais novo do que você, esse Potes derrotou duas vezes Voldemort o Lorde das trevas, que levou a Europa a uma guerra mágica. Fico realmente impressionado com o feito desse rapaz – disse Virgílio – Voldemort era um bruxo muito poderoso, talvez seja o bruxo que tenha adquirido o maior conhecimento sobre arte das trevas no nosso tempo.

Você conhece bem essa estória não é mesmo? - Perguntou Lina – Algumas pessoal preferem esquece-la, não gostam nem de pronunciar o nome desse buxo.

Lógico, foi o fato mais relevante do nosso tempo, pesquisei muito isso, sempre me interesso por defesa contra artes das trevas, precisamos conhecer bem o que vamos enfrentar. E não há mal nenhum em se pronunciar o nome do lorde das trevas.

Precisava conseguir falar com Potes – disse Lina de maneira desanimada.

Você e muitos no Ministério, principalmente os bajuladores do Ministro. Vai ser difícil você conseguir.

Mas acho que ele pode me dar alguma informação sobre o caso que estou investigando.

A mortes no beco das garrafas? O que Potes poderia saber sobre isso?

Ah... só te digo se o chefe passar realmente o caso para você, enquanto ele for meu, eu resolvo.

Você realmente é convencida menina – Provocou Virgílio – Mas vou te ajudar mesmo assim, eu fui convidado para o jantar que o ministro vai dar para os Ingleses, vou te levar comigo e coloca-la em contato com o Potter... Mas você vai dividir as informações comigo, eu convenço o chefe a te manter no caso sob minha supervisão. – disse Virgílio cheio de confiança - Você sabe como estou a tempos na cola do Iaguara, e essas marcas de mordidas de onça nos corpos dos trouxas são evidencias da participação dele e dos seus seguidores nas mortes que você está investigando.

Lina ficou calada, o Iaguara, sabia que ele estava realmente envolvido, nem tinha pensado muito nisso, será que ela conseguiria encara-lo sozinha? Ela ficou se perguntando.

Nesse instante a conversa entre os dois foi interrompida, por que a chagada dos visitantes, chamou a atenção da pequena multidão que os aguardava no Hall do Ministério.

CAP-6 – Ministério da Magia do Brasil 

Londres.

Harry e Rony, tinham acabado de aparatar numa pequena sala do Ministério da magia, onde o Sr. Weasley os aguardava. Estava sentado numa confortável cadeira, na sua frente havia uma pequena mesa com um jarro de porcelana, azul sobre ela.

Bom dia – disse ele – Estão preparados?

Claro que estamos – Respondeu Rony meio sonolento. Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Muito bem então... Acho melhor vocês colocarem logo as fadas tradutoras no ouvido, para fazermos um teste e vocês já irem se adaptando.

Os dois concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e começaram a vasculhar os bolsos procurando as pequenas caixas de vidro onde hibernavam as pequeninas fadas.

Rony achou a dele antes - Está aqui, mas ela continua dormindo – disse sacudindo a pequena caixa para ver se a fada acordava.

Não faça isso! – Disse preocupado o Sr. Weasley, - Já falei para ter cuidado com essas criaturas! Somente abra a caixa próximo à orelha.

Rony e Harry, que já havia encontrado a sua caixa, fizeram como disse o Sr. Weasley, colocaram a caixa próximo a uma das orelhas, e às abriram quase simultaneamente.

As fadas acordaram e saíram das caixas diretamente para os ouvidos dos dois rapazes, numa velocidade incrível. Os dois sentiram um pequeno desconforto seguido de um zumbindo terrivelmente alto, Os dois perderam o equilíbrio e caíram sentados no chão, com as mãos tampando os ouvidos. Subitamente o zumbido parou, apenas o leve desconforto continuou como uma pequena coceira no interior do ouvido.

Caramba! – disse Rony enfiando o dedo no ouvido.

Nossa! que coisa maluca – disse Harry enquanto se levantava do chão.

O Sr. Weasley estava rindo, parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo quando as experimentei ontem. O zumbido é o som da fada batendo as asas no interior do ouvido, e como o ouvido é ligado ao equilíbrio acontece isso com quem não está preparado para o choque.

Você podia ter nos avisado – disse Rony em tom de desaprovação.

Foi melhor assim - Disse o Sr. Weasley, segurando o riso, assim vocês estarão melhor preparados para a próxima vez que as usarem. Vamos fazer um teste.

Essai, traduisant, parlant dans le Français.

Rony e Harry ouviram a frase em francês normalmente, só que quase simultaneamente ouviram outra voz, bem aguda, suave e muito baixa, quase um sopro que traduzia o que o Sr. Weasley havia dito: - "Testando, traduzindo, falando em francês".

Funcionou? – perguntou ele ansioso.

Os dois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, meio espantados ainda. Rony ainda cutucava o ouvido com o dedo.

Bom, não sei falar em português para testar melhor, mas as fadas conhecem todas as línguas faladas na Europa e algumas asiáticas também. Então acho que português não será problema para elas.

Impressionante - Disse Harry - Vai ser realmente bastante útil. Muito obrigado Sr. Weasley.

Certo... Certo – disse o Sr. Weasley enquanto olhava seu relógio de bolso – Vamos nos preparar, peguem o vaso sobre a mesa ele é a chave, já sabem como funciona, ela vai se ativar em menos de um minuto.

Rony pegou o vaso e foi para o meio da sala, Harry o seguiu e parou bem na sua frente estendendo a mão para tocar o vaso também.

Bem, a diferença de fuso horário daqui para o Brasil é de quatro horas, vocês ao partir agora as 12:30, devem chegar lá às oito e meia da manhã. Por isso devem sentir sono mais cedo.

Nem me fala – disse Rony bocejando – passei a maior parte da noite no hospital.

Bom, chegou a hora - Falou o Sr. Weasley. E começou uma contagem regressiva.

Três... - murmurou o Sr. Weasley, com o olho ainda no relógio - dois... um...

Aconteceu instantaneamente. Harry teve a sensação de que um gancho dentro do seu umbigo fora puxado para a frente. Seus pés deixaram o chão, ele sentiu Rony se aproximando dele, os dois se moviam numa velocidade incrível, rodopiando junto com um vento muito veloz, sua mão estava grudada no jarro, como se tivesse sido colada a ele. Então seus pés tocaram o chão, um piso de mármore branco muito polido, quase um espelho. Seus cabelos estavam totalmente desalinhados por conta do vento.

Uma fração de segundo atrás, estava em Londres numa pequena sala. Agora olhava para um teto onde um homem elegantemente vestido carregava a bandeira brasileira de um lado para o outro... A pintura era enorme e muito colorida cheia de movimentos. Harry nem conseguia prestar atenção a tudo ao mesmo tempo, a luminosidade do lugar o deixava ainda mais confuso, a sala da onde tinha partido era escura e o contraste o tinha deixado anda mais tonto do que a instantânea viagem. O mesmo parecia ter acontecido com Rony, que ainda segurava o jarro e olhava de um lado para o outro.

Harry baixou os olhos da pintura e viu muitos bruxos se aproximando dele, eram homens e mulheres, que iam fazendo um circulo ao redor dele e de seu amigo.

Um homem bastante alto e magro se aproximou de Harry, estava vestido de forma bastante elegante. Era careca no topo da cabeça, a pele branca e os olhos verdes. Tinha um imenso bigode em baixo do nariz fino e levemente curvado, os cabelos que sobravam nas laterais da cabeça eram grisalhos.

Estendeu a mão para Harry com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Bem vindo ao Brasil Sr. Potter, é uma honra recebe-lo em nosso país. Eu sou Osmar Fernandes, Ministro da magia no Brasil.

Muito obrigado – respondeu Harry, ainda se recuperando da tonteira – estou muito satisfeito de estar aqui. Esse é meu companheiro Ronald Weasley.

O ministro estalou os dedos e uma suave e agradável música tomou conta do ambiente. Ele, então, estendeu a mão para Rony.

Seja muito bem vindo também Sr. Weasley. Espere aí... Weasley? Gemialidades Weasley? Meus sobrinhos adoram essa loja de logros eu mesmo já encomendei algumas brincadeiras, pelo correio-coruja para aprontar com os amigos.

Rony ficou sem graça, explicou que a loja era de seus irmãos.

O Ministro se virou para as pessoas que estavam a volta, deviam ser umas trinta pessoas.

Nossos Ilustres convidados chegaram – E todos aplaudiram entusiasmados, menos alguns que estavam mais distantes e outros que nem sabiam o que estava acontecendo, apenas estavam chegando para mais um dia de trabalho no ministério, mas estavam acostumados as esquisitices desse ministro.

O Sr. Osmar, apresentou Harry e Rony a cinco dos seus assessores mais próximos, e os convidou para uma visita ao ministério.

A Visita já durava quase quatro horas, conheceram quase todos os departamentos e secretarias, sempre com a narração do ministro explicando tudo. Rony já não conseguia mais disfarçar seus bocejos.

Chegaram então ao escritório dos aurores, haviam várias mesas dispostas de forma ordenada numa grande e ampla sala, com vários cartazes e mapas do país nas paredes, estava meio vazio com apenas sete bruxos dentro que não pareciam muito ocupados.

Esse é o escritório dos aurores ligado ao departamento do uso impróprio da magia, temos investigadores muito bons aqui – Falou orgulhoso o ministro – Temos 15 aurores aqui no Rio de Janeiro, a terceira maior equipe do pais, e muitos outros espalhados por todo Brasil. Todos os estados possuem uma secretária dessas e todas são chefiadas pelo diretor geral de uso impróprio da magia. Deixe-me apresenta-lo.

Na frente deles estava estava um bruxo bastante alinhado, alto e forte, com cabelos negros e lisos muito bem penteados, devia ter por volta de uns cinqüenta anos, estava muito bem barbeado e com vestes verdes escuras.

Este é Marcos Ferraz Diretor Geral da secretaria de mau uso da magia, chefe dos aurores.

Bem vindo Sr. Potter, falou muito sério o diretor. O senhor é realmente uma lenda viva, Seus feitos são muito impressionantes, vendo-o pessoalmente eu duvidaria de que fosse capaz de tais atos.

Obrigado – Respondeu Harry já cansado de tantas apresentações, não sabia ao certo se deveria realmente agradecer ao comentário do diretor.

Bem vindo também Sr. Weasley.

Rony o cumprimentou bastante cansado.

Vejo que o Ministro está sendo um ótimo anfitrião.

Harry quase notou um sorriso sarcástico no rosto do diretor após seu comentário.

Não vou cansa-los mais, não há nada de especial em nosso escritório, alguns aurores estão de folga depois de uma missão complicada ontem à noite, outros estão nas ruas, somente alguns estão aqui agora.

Vá ao meu gabinete as duas da tarde Ferraz, temos que esclarecer ao Sr. Potter algumas coisas referentes a expedição dele amanhã. Agora vou levar nosso convidados para almoçar.

CAP-7 – Cinco Anões 

Rio de janeiro.

Lina ainda não estava acreditando quer Virgílio havia convidado-a para almoçar, apesar dele ser um dos poucos no Ministério que eram simpáticos com ela, nunca esperava uma atitude dessas, ele estava sempre cercado por mulheres bonitas. Quantas delas não gostariam, de estar no lugar dela.

Virgílio, tinha fama de conquistador, nunca teve uma namorada fixa, sempre trocando de par como quem troca de roupa. Nunca se apegou a mulher nenhuma.

Lina resolveu deixar de esses pensamentos tolos de lado, ele deveria estar querendo informações sobre as mortes no beco das garrafas, ele não era o melhor auror do ministério à toa, sabia como utilizar todos os recursos, inclusive seu charme para conseguir informações.

Ela também não era nenhuma garotinha ingênua que ia se derreter toda por um sorriso de Virgílio. Queria ser uma auror tão boa quanto ele e não ia dar essas informações, para ele resolve-lo antes dela e deixa-la com cara de boba no departamento.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas mesas do restaurante, Virgílio cumprimentou um grupo de mulheres numa mesa próxima, Lina ia reparando nas expressões delas, todas pareciam lhe dirigir um olhar de inveja e surpresa. Chegou até a ouvir uns cochichos do tipo: "Essa desengonçada com Virgílio? Ele deve estar fazendo caridade". Ela Não se aborreceu com isso, pelo contrario, achou até divertido.

O restaurante consistia num amplo salão com muitas colunas de mármore verde, as que terminavam num teto alto com o topo adornado por esculturas de flores, o teto era encantado para emitir uma fraca luz amarelada. Haviam Muitas mesas distribuídas pelo salão entre as colunas. Lina e Virgílio se sentaram numa bem afastada na parede oposta a entrada da cozinha.

Um elfo domestico, bem vestido veio trazer o cardápio, Virgílio e Lina pediram a refeição padrão do dia.

E então Lina, como vai a vida fora do ministério? Não sei nada sobre você, as poucas vezes que conversamos é sempre sobre trabalho.

Não há muito para saber sobre mim, meu caro, minha vida é quase só trabalho. Tenho me dedicado bastante ao ministério.

Não acredito – Disse isso com um belo sorriso nos lábios – Ninguém vive só para o trabalho nem mesmo você minha cara.

Minhas duas únicas ocupações são o trabalho e a saúde do meu avô – disse Lina se abrindo mais do que tinha planejado.

Seu avô? Que pena, sinto muito por ele. É grave?

É. - Lina estava com uma expressão muito triste – Mas eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

Eu sei como é, lembro de como foi quando o meu pai morreu. – A expressão de Virgílio mudou, ficou carrancudo, mas rapidamente desfez-se a carranca e ele voltou a sorrir. – Parece que dividiremos o ambiente com pessoas ilustres.

Apontou para a parede direita onde uma grupo de oito pessoas havia acabado de aparatar.

Harry e Rony estavam nesse Grupo os outros eram o Ministro Osmar e seus cinco acessores:

Orlando Matias era baixo e gordo com a cabeça pontuda, tinha os cabelos brancos e compridos e uma barba curta, usava um gorro engraçado na cabeça que fazia ela parecer ainda mais pontuda.

Amélia Cardoso tinha altura média ,as bochechas estavam sempre muito vermelhas, o cabelo era negro e possuía unhas enormes.

Cândido Bonamigo era muito baixinho sua barba quase tocava o chão de tão comprida , tinha uma voz estranhamente grave, que não combinava nem um pouco com sua aparência.

Roberto Vaques era Negro de altura média, tinha uma barba curta mas bastante espessa que lhe cobria a boca toda, usava um turbante colorido e era o mais bem humorado de todos.

Alzira Bertoia sempre vestia negro, era Baixa e magricela, com cabelos muito compridos e esbranquiçados meio sem vida, sua pele era morena e cheia de rugas seus olhos acinzentados, e a voz totalmente desafinada.

Todos viviam bajulando o Ministro tinham cargos de status, mas pouco importantes e queriam mante-los assim. Eram conhecidos como os cinco anões do Ministro pelo fato dele ser muito mais alto que todos.

O maitre do restaurante veio até eles, um bruxo muito bem vestido e penteado.

Boa tarde Sr. Ministro, sua mesa está reservada, deixe-me acompanha-lo até ela.

A comitiva seguiu o maitre até uma mesa próxima a uma parede transparente que ia do piso até o teto e tinha toda a extensão do salão, ela era levemente inclinada.

Se sentaram e fizeram seus pedidos. A vista era magnifica, abaixo deles havia uma grande massa verde de arvores e mais ao longe podia se observar o mar, Harry percebeu que estavam em cima de uma colina ou morro.

Ele se surpreendeu quando um trouxa vestido de alpinista e com todo equipamento apareceu grudado a parede de vidro.

Estamos dentro de uma rocha no alto de uma montanha, conhecida como Pedra da Gávea – disse o Sr. Bonamigo com seu vozeirão – Não é vidro, a rocha parece transparente para quem está aqui dentro, mas mantém seu aspecto natural para quem está lá fora. Esse trouxa nem desconfia que tem pessoas aqui dentro da pedra. O Restaurante pertence a minha família foi fundado pelo meu avô, mas quem o controla hoje em dia é meu irmão, uma pena ele não estar no pias no momento.

O alpinista parou em frente a eles se apoiou na sua corda e começou a cutucar o nariz. Rony fez uma careta.

Muito engenhoso, mas tem seus inconvenientes, disse o Sr. Vaques e deu uma imensa gargalhada desproporcional a piada,

Harry e Rony se entreolharam desejando sair logo dali.

Enquanto o alpinista sumia acima do teto, dois elfos domésticos trouxeram as refeições.

Lina se virava á todo momento para observar a mesa do ministro, que estava atrás dela.

Acha que eu devo ir até lá e tentar falar com o Potter?

Acho que não seria conveniente, o ministro poderia se irritar, teremos uma chance melhor de falar com ele no jantar de hoje à noite. Tem certeza que ele pode realmente Ter informações relevantes para o caso?

Acredito que sim. Queria falar com ele antes de apresentar meu relatório paro o Ferraz.

Não sei o que ele pode saber sobre as atividades do Iaguara. De qualquer forma acho melhor você esperar até a noite.

Lina deu um sorriso de quem sabe mais do que está revelando e Virgílio percebeu isso, mas manteve-se calado, não ia ficar dando uma de curioso, essa menina era osso duro de roer, como dizia a sua mãe.

Você acredita que o Iaguara ainda tem informantes no ministério? Afinal você pegou o Gustavo Linhares e o Rodrigo Menezes.

É provável que ainda existam outros. Não conseguimos obter informações dos dois. Mas será muito difícil descobri-los agora, o Iaguara é muito ardiloso quase não deixa pistas, sabemos que alguém na prisão apagou a mente dos dois comparsas deles. Mas não dá para Ter certeza se foi gente do ministério.

Sabe o que eu acho? Que tem gente graúda metida nisso, talvez o próprio Iaguara seja funcionário do ministério.

Baseada em que você acha isso, garota?

Só uma desconfiança, por que é tão difícil conseguir investigar o próprio ministério? Se não há nada a esconder, por que tanta burocracia, quando se trata de funcionários do ministério?

Bom quanto a isso também, não vou dizer muita a coisa a respeito das minhas investigações – disse Virgílio com um sorriso malicioso – Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para o ministério.

Virgílio pagou a conta e os dois partiram.


End file.
